


Pillow Talk

by anythingbutplatonic



Series: Olicity Hiatus Road Trip Collection [6]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, F/M, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 01:26:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4727549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anythingbutplatonic/pseuds/anythingbutplatonic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snippets of conversations that Oliver and Felicity have in bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pillow Talk

“Did you know that I’m afraid of kangaroos?”

“...I did not.”

“Well, I am. I hate them. They’re evil, and they look like they’re plotting something all the time, and they have these really weird faces, kind of like human faces but at the same time they’re  _not_  human, because they’re animals. Obviously they’re animals. They’re not  _people_ , or I wouldn’t be scared of them.”

“It’s a good thing we’re not going to Australia then.”

“Are you mocking me?”

“....no.”

“You hesitated.”

“I am not mocking you.”

“Oliver.”

“Felicity.”

“Fine. Make fun of my kangaroo phobia all you want, but don’t expect me to be sympathetic next time there’s a moth in the bathroom and you need  _me_  to come and get it for you.”

_*_

“You know, eventually we’re going to have to leave this bed.”

“Mmhmm.”

“Because we have to eat. And use the bathroom. And, y’know, actually do something other than lie here staring at each other. Which I am not complaining about! Not at all. I like lying here with you. But I’m starting to get permanent creases in my ass from lying on these sheets, and let me tell you, that is not a pleasant feeling.”

“I happen to like your ass the way it is. With or without creases.”

“Oliver!”

“I bet I can find one or two things to do with it that you’ll really like...”

“ _Oliver!”_

_*_

“I can’t feel my legs. Or my arms. Or anywhere on my body, actually. I think I’ve turned into Jello. Am I Jello? I feel like I’m Jello. Why did you convince me to go hiking with you?”

“You didn’t have to come.”

“But then you would have gone alone, and that’s just sad.”

“I told you to wear comfortable shoes.”

“My flats  _were_  comfortable!”

“You’re going to complain about this all night, aren’t you?”

“Yep.”

*

“I have a confession to make.”

“Oh?”

“The first time we met...wasn’t the first time I saw you.”

“Is this the part where you tell me something that’s either really creepy, in a serial killer ‘I’m always watching you’ sort of way, or something that’s supposed to be really romantic and sweet but only  _sounds_  like it’s creepy and gross?”

“....”

“Not that you’re creepy! Or gross. But, uh, yeah, you were saying?”

“Do you remember me telling you how I was sent to Starling City by Amanda Waller when I was in Hong Kong?”

“Yeah. You said you saw Thea, right?”

“I did. But it wasn’t just Thea I saw. Waller needed some information, files, from Queen Consolidated. She chose me because it was my family’s company, and I’d know where to look. So I went, and I was close to finding what she needed, but I got...interrupted. By someone. By you.”

“By  _me_? What was  _I_  doing there?”

“Besides mourning the fact that I was dead out loud to the photograph of me on my father’s desk?”

“.....oh,  _no_.”

“So you remember.”

“Do  _not_  flash your handsome Disney prince smile at me right now, Oliver. Oh God, this is so embarrassing. I can’t believe I actually did that. I can’t believe you were there. I can’t believe you  _heard_  me.”

“You were wearing a polka dot shirt. You said I was cute.”

“Please don’t make it worse.”

“If it helps, I thought you were cute, too.”

“....that is marginally better. Keep going.”

“When I saw you, I felt...good, for the first time a long time. Like you were this ray of positive light, in the middle of everything else that was bad. You were so normal, so ordinary, that it made me feel a little more human. Like a real person, and not what Waller had tried to turn me into. What she  _did_  turn me into.”

“You don’t have to talk about it any more if you don’t want to.”

“No, I want to. It feels good, sharing this with you...Felicity, I meant what I said. I don’t want to keep anything from you, not any more. You’re too important to me for that.”


End file.
